


Buffy and Andi Figure It Out

by malecnificenttyrus11



Category: Andi Mack - Fandom
Genre: Andi Mack - Freeform, Buffy Driscoll - Freeform, Crushing T.J., Cyrus Goodman - Freeform, Discovery, Feelings, Obvious T.J. Kippen, Revelations, Shiva - Freeform, T.J. Kippen - Freeform, Tyrus - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 08:18:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17721554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malecnificenttyrus11/pseuds/malecnificenttyrus11
Summary: Following the events of the Shiva in memory of Cyrus’ late grandmother, Buffy and Andi come to some rather shocking revelations. Those of course being about TJ’s painfully obvious feelings for Cyrus. The question is...does Cyrus feel the same way? What will Buffy and Andi do with this new information?





	Buffy and Andi Figure It Out

“So...I’d say that the Shiva went well. Everything was really beautiful.” Buffy says as she follows Andi into Andi Shack.

Andi nods in agreement, shooting a smile over her shoulder.

“Right? I think that it was a beautiful way to cherish her memory.” Andi agrees. 

“Of course, I wasn’t expecting all of the Jewish traditions...” Buffy laughs out. Andi laughs.

“I know. But...it was nice to learn more about Cyrus’ religion. And to be able to be there for him.” Andi says. Buffy nods.

"Speaking of being there for him...” Andi breathes out as she plops down on her bed, “Were you surprised that TJ showed up?” She asks. 

Buffy shakes her head, sitting down across from Andi and crossing her legs.

“Not really. I mean...we knew that everything was resolved after the whole gun incident. It was to be expected that TJ would show up.” Buffy admits. Andi shrugs.

“True...” Andi agrees.

“You know what’s funny? For the longest time...my aunt would say that TJ’s constant mean behavior towards me meant that he LIKED me.” Buffy laughed out. Andi rolled her eyes.

“Really? That’s such a lame excuse for justifying boys being mean to girls. It’s like the whole ‘If he pulls your pigtails, he likes you’ thing from elementary school. Have we not evolved yet?” Andi laughs out. Buffy nods.

“Right? And anyway...there’s no way TJ likes me anyway.” Buffy says. Andi raises an eyebrow.

“Oh really? And why do you think that...isn’t it SO obvious from him pushing you around.” Andi jokes. Buffy rolls her eyes.

“HA, HA! Anyway...I know that there’s no way TJ likes me because I’ve been noticing things.” Buffy admits. Andi raises an eyebrow, scooting closer to Buffy with a curious look.

“What kind of things?” Andi questions, playing with the fabric of her comforter. 

“Have you noticed how TJ is really nice to Cyrus?” Buffy questions in lieu of a direct answer. Andi nods.

“Well...I HAVE noticed that. But, how does that disprove the theory that TJ could like you?” Andi questions with an amused look. Buffy rolls her eyes.

“Andi...” She breathes out, standing up from the bed to pace, “TJ is...REALLY nice to Cyrus. I mean...he is always there to support him. He always believes in him, and pushes him to be confident in himself. And...have you ever noticed how TJ LOOKS at him?” Buffy questions with a smirk.

Andi looks contemplative for a few seconds, eyes suddenly widening. She slowly stands up from the bed.

“You know...now that I think of it...I can see what you mean. The way that TJ looked at Cyrus at the Shiva...” Andi breathes out.

“The way that he smiled so softly at Cyrus...” Buffy adds with a smirk.

“Buffy...are you thinking what I’m thinking?” Andi questions. Buffy nods slowly.

“TJ likes Cyrus...” Andi and Buffy say simultaneously. They smirk at each other.

“Now that we actually figured that out...I don’t know how it took us so long to see it.” Andi admits. Buffy shrugs, sitting on the edge of Andi’s bed.

“I guess it has always been there...and it’s always made sense. It explains why TJ has always wanted to be around Cyrus, and all of us who, might I add, weren’t too fond of him.” Buffy explains. Andi nods, sitting down next to Buffy.

Andi glances over at Buffy.

“How do you feel about TJ liking Cyrus?” Andi questions. Buffy is silent for a moment.

“Honestly...if you would have asked me that question a few months ago...I would have told you that I hated the idea. But now...” Buffy’s voice fades off.

“But now...?” Andi mimics, gesturing for Buffy to continue.

“But now...I honestly don’t mind it. If i’m being honest...I’m happy that it’s TJ who likes Cyrus. I mean...he treats Cyrus right, and that’s what Cyrus deserves. If i’m going to trust anyone with my best friend’s heart...it would be TJ.” Buffy explains, smiling fondly.

Andi smiles, nodding in agreement.

“So...” Andi smirks, turning to face Buffy, “Do you think that Cyrus likes TJ back?” 

Buffy shrugs.

“To be honest...I’m not sure. I think it’s possible. I mean, Cyrus told me that his feelings for Jonah went away RIGHT after he started hanging around with TJ...” Buffy explains. Andi’s eyes widen.

“That is a...convenient coincidence.” Andi breathes out. Buffy nods.

“I’m not going to push Cyrus for answers. However...I AM going to talk to TJ.” Buffy says. Andi laughs.

“Why...are you planning on scaring him off?” Andi teases. Buffy shoves Andi’s shoulder, rolling her eyes.

“No. I’m just doing my friendly duties. You know...confirming TJ has feelings for Cyrus, asking him if he plans on making a move...and threatening to destroy him if he breaks Cyrus’ heart.” Buffy smirks. Andi shakes her head.

“Okay...I’m going to be there with you. Not for your sake...but for TJ’s sake. He’ll need the support.” Andi laughs.

Buffy nods, “Damn right he will.”

“Anyway...did I tell you about the latest with Jonah and Libby?” Andi questions. Buffy shakes her head.

Andi starts to get into the topic while grabbing her homework from her backpack...the topic of TJ’s feelings for Cyrus fading into the background.


End file.
